Don't shut me out
by zivvie
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a hard time admiting her feelings for one another. Will they finally do it after all those years?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't shut me out Chapter 1**

She glanced at him quickly before her eyes darted back to her computer.

What was he going to do tonight?

"Ziva, what do you think?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

Tony laughed at her confused expression.

"Movie night tonight?" He asked again.

"Sounds good" She replied with a small smile.

"Uh a date" Abby laughed.

Ziva's head shot up.

"It's not a date Abs" Ziva replied.

Abby rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"It really isn't" Ziva glared into Abby's direction.

"Okay, okay" She lifted her hands up.

Tony and Tim began to laugh.

"Anyways I am off, you coming?" Ziva asked and looked at Tony.

"Sure. Night guys" He said and followed her towards the elevator.

"You okay?" Tony asked as the doors closed.

Ziva nodded.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm fine"

Tony sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, really" Tony replied.

"Okay"

With that the conversation was over.

They both walked towards their cars and Ziva followed Tony towards his apartment.

"Abby really annoys me sometimes" Before Ziva could think the words slipped out off her mouth.

Tony laughed.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks we always go on dates" She mumbled.

"Don't we?" Tony asked with a smirk.

A laugh escaped Ziva's lips and she slapped Tony.

Tony leaned down and was dangerously close to Ziva's lips.

She looked up.

"Tony"

"What?" He whispered and tilted his head.

Ziva shook her head and walked pass him towards the couch.

Tony sighed and followed her.

"Can we just watch a movie?"

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn" Tony disappeared into the kitchen.

Ziva buried her face into a pillow and waited for Tony to come back.

"You aren't that lazy usually. Something wrong?"

Ziva tried to shut down again. She couldn't admit to herself that she wanted Tony's arms to be around her.

"No, I'm fine. What's so wrong about being lazy after a hard day of work?" Ziva asked.

"True" Tony said and smiled at her.

During the movie she found herself leaning against Tony and eventually he wrapped his arms around her. Something she had been waiting for. The credits began to roll and Ziva's eyes dropped.

"Hey, ninja! Wake up" Tony mumbled.

"What?" Ziva asked and opened her eyes.

She was still in Tony's arms.

"We need to go to work in about an hour. You need to drive home and change your clothes" Tony laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You look like a mess. The first time that Ziva David isn't looking like she does when I see her in the morning"

"It's not like we have a movie night every other week" Ziva mumbled.

"You usually drive home. It was a surprise when you didn't punch me in the face as I wrapped my arms around you" Tony replied.

"I was a sleep"

Tony smiled at her.

"What?"

"You should go home" Tony said and walked towards the door.

"So you want to get rid of me?"

Ziva walked up to him.

"You want to get rid of me?" She asked again tilting her head.

Tony bit his lip.

"Am I making you nervous?" She questioned running a finger up and down Tony's chest.

"Uh"

Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek before she headed out off the door.

She kept laughing the whole way to her house


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't shut me out Chapter 2**

As soon as the elevator doors opened everything went back to normal. Tony didn't look up as she said down on her desk. She clearly had done something wrong.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Tim asked as the two of them were alone. Tony was getting himself a coffee.

"I have no idea" That was half of the truth.

"Maybe Gibbs knows what's up?"

"What?" Tony asked as he returned to his desk.

"With the case Tony" Tim said.

"Yeah"

Ziva bit her bottom lip nervously and got up from her desk. She grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him into an empty room, locking the door behind herself.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing"

Ziva slammed her fist against a wall.

"Tell me what I did" She yelled.

Tony's eyes widened and he walked up to her before grabbing her hands softly.

"You did nothing wrong okay? I am just tired of pretending okay?"

Ziva sighed.

"So am I" She mumbled.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Now go back to work and we will talk later okay?"

Ziva looked at him before she left the room. Tony was glad when work was over. He could finally talk to her.

"Ziva" Tony yelled and hushed into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hi Tony" She replied.

"We need to talk" Tony said and flicked the switch.

"I feared that"

Tony laughed.

"Okay, okay as much as I hate this. Let's talk" Ziva mumbled.

"Not here. Maybe at my apartment? " Tony asked.

"Sure"

"Want something to drink?" Tony asked as Ziva hopped onto the kitchen counter.

"No, I just want to get over with this"

"I am sorry, for acting like I did this morning"

"Why did you do that?"

"Like I said, I am tired of pretending"

Without another word Ziva left Tony's apartment.

He immediately head slapped himself. He cared about her and he hated that she walked away.

"Ziva! Ziva!" He ran as fast as he could.

She was about to open her car and turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't shut me out Chapter 3**

"Why did you leave?"

"Because it's not right Tony. We are partners. Gibbs has the rules and I don't want to get hurt" She mumbled the last few words.

Tony cupped her face into his hands.

"We both have been hurt. We both lost someone we love. We need each other. I need you and you need me. Remember what I told you back when Tim, Gibbs and I came to get you?"

"Couldn't live without you, I guess" She replied.

"See?"

Ziva nodded. Tony began to rub his thumb over her cheek.

"Why are you scared of admitting that you need me as well?" He whispered.

Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be weak" She mumbled.

"Showing that you need someone isn't weak Zee-vah and I wont hurt you. Not again. I promise"

"Promises can be broken easily, Anthony"

Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to go home"

She escaped his grip and climbed into the car.

"Tony?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked and leaned down.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, kissed his cheek before she closed the door and drove off.

Tony's lips curved into a little smile. They weren't a couple yet but she sort of said that she needed him as well. That was enough for him. The next few days nothing really happened, except that Ziva was blocking Tony and he couldn't understand why. Or maybe he did, he just couldn't accept it.

"Zee-vah"

"What Tony?"

"What is blue and has stripes?"

"I don't know. A sailor costume?"

Tony chuckled.

"Close but no"

"Just tell me"

"He doesn't know either Ziva" Gibbs said and put his coffee down on his table.

"Way to go Boss" Tony said and rolled his eyes.

Ziva laughed.

"Go home" Gibbs said and turned towards his team.

"What?"

"The case is closed and you can go home"

"Thanks Boss" Tim said and was the first to be out.

Ziva gathered her things together and walked towards the elevator.

Tony grabbed her hand. She looked down confused.

"Tony what are you-" But he placed a finger on her mouth.

"Listen okay?"

Ziva nodded.

"Don't shut me out of your life. That hurts. I want my ninja back okay? So stop ignoring me, please"

"I'm sorry Tony. I don't know how to handle all this"

"We can work things out, promise"

"Promises can be broken"

"You told me that already" Tony replied.

"We don't need to talk about this. We are partners and that's it!"

Ziva stepped out of the elevator.

"But I love you Ziva David!" Tony yelled after her.

She froze in her spot and spun around.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you just say?"

Tony jogged up to her.

"I love you Ziva" He repeated.

All the people in the lobby eyed them.

"I don't care if we break rule #12. I don't care if anyone thinks we are not going to make it. I don't care if Gibbs slaps the hell out of me because I am dating a co-worker. I love you and I am tired of pretending that I don't. It took us so many years. Please don't walk away now"

Ziva breathed out and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, tears rolled down her cheeks. Tony tried to wipe away a few tears. She closed her eyes and let Tony's hand rest on her cheek.

"Tony" Ziva whispered.

"What?"

"Tony" She whispered again louder now and opened her eyes.

She sighed and swallowed loudly before she continued to speak.

"Tony, I- ugh"

"What?" Tony laughed.

Ziva shook her head and pressed her lips softly against his. A soft laugh escaped her lips as they pulled away and she rested her head against Tony's chest. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him tightly.

"I've been waiting for this to happen for so long now" He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long"

Tony stroke her cheek.

"It's okay. I got you now"

Ziva smiled.

"You know that probably half of the team of NCIS watched us?" Ziva asked and looked up at him.

"Really?" Tony said and looked around.

Everyone was looking at them with a big smile on their face. Tony could have sworn that he saw Gibbs face for a second. His expression said everything. Hurt her and something bad will happen. Tony chuckled and buried his face into Ziva's hair.

"I love you Ziva David"

She looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"I love you too Anthony DiNozzo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked around. Everyone continued to do their business.

"Let's go home" Tony suggested and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"We are so screwed" Ziva laughed as she opened Tony's door.

"Why?" Tony asked and closed it behind him.

"Gibbs saw us kissing and probably Abby and Tim and just everyone" Ziva yelled.

"Calm down Zee-vah" Tony replied and walked up to her.

"How can I be calm where there is this stupid rule #12?"

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I saw his face after we kissed. He wasn't angry, his expression just said hurt her and something bad will happen" Tony whispered.

Ziva looked at him with big eyes.

"You know that if this would end... Your Xbox is going down as well" Ziva said.

"Not my Xbox" Tony yelled.

Ziva laughed.

"Or your beloved TV" Ziva smiled evilly.

Tony begged away from her.

"Please Ziva, don't do that"

Ziva laughed again.

"Scaring you is so amusing"

Tony glared at her.

"I am going to call Tim" Tony said and walked away.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah it's Tony" He said and Ziva looked at him.

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Tony asked before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow"

Tony turned back to Ziva. She looked at him confused.

"You are weird" She said and walked into the kitchen.

"Opposites attract" Tony laughed.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on that's true"

"Only in your dreams"

"I thought you would be more relaxed by now since I told you I loved you" Tony mumbled.

"I am relaxed, you goose!"

Ziva punched him into the shoulder.

"Owwww"

"That's what you get" Ziva replied and walked into the living-room.

"So you are actually staying over?" Tony leaned against the door frame.

"Yup" Ziva replied popping the p.

"Can I at least sit next to you without getting punched?"

"You could try to" She replied.

Tony sighed and sat down next to her.

During the movie they were watching Ziva fell asleep, her head leaning on Tony's shoulder. Tony picked her up bridal-style and carried her into his bedroom.

"Good night Ziva, love you" He whispered and kissed her forehead before he walked back into the living-room.


End file.
